


Possession

by Hino



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hey ho who loves the ghost in his arm I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Arthur didn’t exactly know how he’d come to have a green demon living underneath his skin.</i><br/><i>All he could say on the matter was that it wasn’t completely inconvenient.</i><br/><i>He remembered that cave and going with Lewis. Remembered feeling something seep into his body, paralyzing him. Then it blurred slightly. He knew it was him pushing Lewis over the edge but it also wasn’t him. It was this strange thing that had taken him captive. Then Mystery started barking and then-</i><br/><i>Everything was black after that.</i><br/>Just a few little drabbles about the idea that the green spirit still lives inside Arthur and that it's not an entire asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

“Arthur, get up!”  
A tired mumble escaped him as he fumbled with the thick winter blankets trying to keep him warm. He usually needed more, feeling colder at night. That was mostly due to his soulmate, in the most literal sense.  
“Arthur!”  
“I’m getting there!” He snapped. Sometimes Vivi drove him up the wall. Stumbling to his feet, he tried to move over to the small bench they used to prepare food and painfully strong coffee. “I just didn’t sleep well.”  
Vivi frowned, poking her head out from the driver’s seat into the back. “What, something keep you up?” She asked with some concern.  
There was just a groan in response and he let his body rest on the counter, eyes slipping shut. Vivi sighed, turning her attention back to the stretch of road before her. “Come on, you just need a coffee. Kettle should be still hot.”  
Arthur seemed to snap to attention, standing up straight.  
 _“Shall I help?”_  
There was a gentle sigh. _“If you don’t let Vivi onto it.”_  
A soft green crept across Arthur’s skin, taking over his right side. It was a vast contrast, left side tired and half-sleeping while the right was alert, as if it had all the sleep in the world. With a sense of practiced ease, the right side prepared the coffee just as Arthur liked it. Two coffee, four sugars, splash of milk.  
 _“Come on.”_ The cup was raised to his lips and the green faded away, allowing Arthur to drink unhindered. As soon as it hit his tongue, he felt more alert.  
“Thank you,” He quietly mumbled to himself.  
“You say something?” Vivi asked. Arthur jumped in surprise and shook his head, clambering into the passengers seat with his cup in his hand. “Not gonna put your arm on?  
Arthur softly moaned, making the blue haired girl giggle but he ended up shaking his head. “No, I’ll be fine.”


End file.
